1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an inverted telephoto type wide angle lens system for use in a camera, such as a 35 mm single lens reflex camera, and more particularly to a wide angle lens system with a back focal distance greater than the focal length of the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this field of art, various lens systems have been suggested in the prior art such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,168 and Japanese Patent Application laid open to the public No. 49-12822. As disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application, it is known in this field of art to correct aberrations by means of axially shifting a portion of a lens system relative to the other portion of the lens system in association with the focusing to the closer object.
There is still a demand in the prior art to provide an inverted telephoto type wide angle lens system which is great in the aperture ratio, wide in the field angle, compact in size, short in the minimum object distance, and high in quality.